Coming Home
by CaskettIsInMyVeins
Summary: Castle rentre chez lui après une tournée de 6 semaines...


L'avion de Castle vient tout juste d'atterrir à l'aéroport de New-York. Il est dans les premiers à descendre de l'avion, et une fois la longue attente pour récupérer ses bagages terminée, il se précipite vers l'extérieur, afin d'attraper un taxi au plus vite. Il est pressé. Pressé de rentrer chez lui, et de retrouver sa femme qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 6 semaines. Il revient tout juste de sa tournée à travers le pays pour la promotion du dernier Nikki Heat. L'engouement des fans, le plaisir qu'ils prennent à découvrir ses romans, à le rencontrer, et à lire son histoire avec Kate, le rendent toujours fier, mais il le serait encore plus s'il avait pu partager tout ça avec elle. Il est déjà tard et il doit encore traverser une partie de la ville avant de retrouver son loft et sa femme. Durant le trajet, il imagine parfaitement Kate, en train de lutter contre le sommeil pour l'attendre.

Quand il arrive chez lui un petit moment plus tard, il ne fait pas de bruit, et avance à pas de loup dans son salon, qui est toujours éclairé. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la silhouette de sa femme, allongée sur le canapé. Un tendre sourire illumine alors son visage. Il a vu juste, malgré l'heure tardive elle avait bel et bien essayé de l'attendre, en lisant en plus de cela un de ses romans. Le premier de la saga. Toujours aussi discrètement, il prend le livre de ses mains et le dépose sur la table basse. Du bout des doigts, il caresse avec délicatesse la joue de sa femme, et dégage de son visage les quelques mèches folles qui le cachent. Il se penche et dépose un furtif baiser sur sa joue. Suite à ce simple et doux geste, Kate émet un petit couinement. C'est d'une voix endormie, qu'elle bafouille son nom, ce qui ne fait sourire que d'avantage Castle. Il se baisse pour être à son niveau, et tout en faisant de légers petits ronds sur son bras, il dit, tout bas pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Je suis là Kate, je suis rentré…

D'un mouvement peu précis elle cherche à atteindre la main de Castle, comme si elle avait elle avait besoin de le sentir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêve pas. Elle ouvre ses yeux, et avec un doux sourire, et toujours cette voix qu'elle a au réveil et qu'il aime tant elle chuchote.

- Tu m'as manqué Castle.

Il avait entre temps glissé un bras sous ses épaules, et le second sous ses cuisses, et l'avait ainsi soulevée, afin de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Aussitôt, elle avait enroulé un bras autour de son buste, et s'était serrée contre lui. Il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'un petit coup de pied. Il avance dans la chambre et installe ensuite Kate sur leur lit puis se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Kate.

Il se redresse et elle ne tarde pas à en faire autant, s'asseyant sur le lit et le regarde faire en silence quelques instants mais un sourire au visage. Ca semble bête et ça ne fait que 6 semaines mais il lui a tellement manqué... Elle est bien réveillée désormais et elle ne veut pas se rendormir de suite. Et il ne le voudrait certainement pas non plus lorsqu'elle lui aurait dit ce pourquoi elle l'avait attendu. Ce pourquoi elle l'attendait depuis une semaine. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard était fixé sur lui comme il l'avait tant de fois fais avec elle. Lorsqu'il remarque son regard sur elle, il lui lance un regard interrogateur et s'assoit près d'elle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien Castle. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Elle avait son regard espiègle ce qui le rassura et il plante son regard dans le sien, comme ça leur arrivait souvent. Ils étaient capables d'avoir une conversation silencieuse juste en regardant ainsi dans les yeux l'un de l'autre mais cette fois-ci, Kate cachait ses émotions, et Castle était incapable de lire en elle. Elle voyait que ça le dérangeait mais elle voulait le faire mariner quelques secondes de plus avant de lui dire. Elle finit par mettre fin à cette conversation silencieuse et à la torture qu'elle lui faisait subir en avançant son visage de celui de l'écrivain. C'est avec un grand sourire au visage qui laisse ainsi paraître toute la joie qu'elle éprouve qu'elle dit simplement.

- Je suis enceinte Castle…

Seulement quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que l'idée ne fasse son chemin et qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il vient d'entendre et ce grand sourire et ce regard enfantin qu'elle aime tant prirent place sur son visage.

- C'est vrai ? Depuis quand ?

- 7 semaines… On va avoir un bébé Castle.

Elle prend sa main entre les siennes et la pose sur son ventre alors qu'elle l'embrasse avec douceur et tendresse. Il la regarde dans les yeux, les siens pétillent de joie et rien que cela suffisait à le rendre heureux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il est à court de mots et pour un écrivain ça n'est pas rien. Elle se mordille la lèvre, sans même s'en rendre compte mais ce geste ne le laisse pas de marbre. Avant que d'autres idées ne se forment dans sa tête, il se concentre de nouveau sur ses yeux, et il réussit finalement à bafouiller.

- Tu… Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Une semaine… Mais je voulais attendre que tu sois là, pour te le dire de vive voix.

- Tu as bien fait Kate et j'en suis vraiment très heureux.

Un énorme sourire orne désormais le visage de Kate et elle fond sur les lèvres de son mari pour l'embrasser de façon un peu plus approfondie. Après un long baiser passionné, Castle, à bout de souffle met fin au baiser. Il en perd la tête comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrasse de la sorte.

- C'est avec de tels baisers que tu te retrouves enceinte... ca me rend fou et tu le sais.

- Et qui a dit que ça n'était pas mon but justement ?

Un sourire en coin illumine son visage à cette réponse et il plonge une nouvelle fois son regard bleu dans celui de Kate alors qu'elle vientt mordiller l'oreille de Castle avant de lui dire de sa voix la plus sexy.

- Et tu sais... je n'ai peut être pas lutté pour t'attendre que pour te dire que j'étais enceinte. J'avais peut être d'autres idées en tête.

En même temps qu'elle parle elle etomber sur ses épaules la robe de chambre qu'elle avait enfilé et ce n'est que là qu'il voit la tenue qu'elle porte. Il en reste bouche bée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui réserve cette nuisette en particulier.

- Tu es diabolique, Kate Beckett ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister !

- Je sais… Et c'était le but. Maintenant, dit-elle tout en se glissant sur Castle et en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise, arrête de parler, et embrasse comme il se doit. J'ai suffisamment attendu pendant que tu étais entouré de bimbos… pendant 6 semaines !

- Oh serait-ce donc de la jalousie que je perçois là ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cela. A chaque séance de dédicaces, il sait qu'elle le taquine à ce propos. Il reprend alors le dessus et ne la laisse pas répondre à la question, n'ayant pas besoin de réponse. Il glisse sa tête dans le cou de Kate et aspire sa peau entre ses lèvres. Il n'a alors pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'il a touché l'un de ses nombreux points sensibles. Les mains de la détective détachent déjà les boutons de la chemise qui ne tarde pas à se retrouver au sol. Elle tend son cou et laisse sa langue trainer le long du torse de l'écrivain en ne le lâchant pas du regard, sachant que cela provoque son effet, et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.

Castle, lui, remonte la nuisette de Kate, et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvre petit à petit. Il la sent frémir sous ses lèvres et remarque son regard obscurci par le désir. Un gémissement échappe à Kate lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur sa poitrine et entament la douce torture qui lui fait tant d'effet, à chaque fois. Les jambes de la jeune femme se resserrent autour de la taille de Castle alors que l'envie commence à prendre le dessus sous la langue habile de son mari. Ses mains n'en finissent pas de se promener sur son corps, finissant de le déshabiller.

En pressant son corps contre celui de son amante, Castle lui démontre son désir désormais bien présent. Elle est dans le même état que lui, et elle le lui fait en donnant de petits coups de bassin, allant à la rencontre du sien. Leurs corps ne font rapidement plus qu'un et leurs retrouvailles intimes se font dans un mélange de gémissements et de grognements rauques pendant la majeure partie de la nuit.

Kate pose sa tête contre le torse de Castle, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui l'apaisent. Sa main à lui repose sur son ventre qu'il caresse d'un geste lent, n'en revenant toujours pas de la nouvelle qu'elle lui a réservé et il la garde contre lui, la câlinant avec douceur. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme avec un sourire un peu niais au visage, elle peut l'entendre murmurer.

- On va avoir un magnifique bébé… Je t'aime Kate.


End file.
